Michael Forest
|birthplace = Harvey, North Dakota, U.S. |family = Diana Hale (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Actor Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles Rome, Italy |active = 1953-current |status = Occasionally Active |website = Michael Forest }} Gerald Michael Charlebois (born April 17, 1929 in Harvey, North Dakota), better known as Michael Forest, is an American actor and voice actor. Born in Harvey, North Dakota, he moved with his family at a very early age to Seattle, Washington. He graduated with a B.A. in English and drama from San Jose State University. Biography He moved to Seattle at an early age. He stayed there until his second year of college, when he transferred to San Jose State in California. He graduated from there with a BA in English and Drama. He made use of these degrees after he moved to Hollywood in 1955. In addition to his work as an actor, Forest also began training as a boxer in an effort to combine both of his passions. However, his coach cautioned against such actions, as one bad facial injury could end his acting career prematurely. Upon receiving this advice, Forest turned his efforts wholly over to acting. He broke into film in the 1950s, alternating work for Roger Corman with work on the stage. He met Corman while studying acting from Jeff Corey. Due to their own production work, he gained roles in movies such as Beast from Haunted Cave and Ski Troop Attack. His breakout role, however, happened when he played Apollo in the Star Trek episode "Who Mourns for Adonais?", which he landed due to his affinity with Shakespearean language. In 1968, Forest moved to Rome and continued to act in movies and television. He became fluent in Italian and preformed in numerous movies and Television shows across Western Europe. He continued this pattern until 1978, when he moved back to the United States to New York. Once there, he continued acting in movies and tv and even ended up on Broadway preforming in the show, Breakfast With Les and Bess. After his stent in New York, Michael Forest moved back to Los Angeles and became a member of Theater 40, truly beginning the voice acting stage of his life. Outside of acting, Michael Forest is an avid pilot, having earned his license while living in New York. He is known to go out flying whenever his busy schedule permits him to do so. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''The Return of Dogtanian'' (1989) - Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Gabriel XIII (ep. 15), FBI Director (ep. 70) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Additional Voices *''Zillion'' (1987) - Mr. Gord *''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water'' (1990-1991) - Additional Voices (Streamline Dub) *''Teknoman'' (1992-1993) - Commander Jamison *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Inspector Dorai (Animaze Dub) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Ōkubo Toshimichi (Sony Dub) *''Trigun'' (1998) - Lurald (eps. 19-21), Additional Voices *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Alex Rosewater *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Valter Yulgence *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Guard (ep. 1), Inuyama (ep. 2) OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - Eigen Yumekano, Air Vehicle 1, Commentator (Streamline Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) - Richland (Eigen Yumekano) (International Dub) *''Crying Freeman'' (1988-1994) - Shudo Shimazaki (ep. 1), Don Carleone (ep. 2) (Streamline Dub) *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Narrator (ep. 7) (Animaze Dub) *''Gatchaman'' (1994-1995) - Director Anderson (Harmony Gold Dub) Anime Films *''Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato'' (1978) - General Gorse *''Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo'' (1978) - Special Agent Gordon, Scientist (Streamline Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1979) - Archbishop (Animaze Dub) *''Lensman'' (1984) - Gary Kinnison (1st half) (Harmony Gold Dub) **Admiral Haines (Streamline Dub) *''Fist of the North Star: The Movie'' (1986) - Zeed, Additional Voices *''Akira'' (1988) - Colonel's Council Liaison (Animaze Dub) *''Ninja Scroll'' (1993) - Toyotomi Envoy *''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' (1994) - Master Gouken *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Ticket External Links *Michael Forest at the Internet Movie Database *Michael Forest at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Italy-Based Voice Actors Category:Inactive Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Intersound Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for New Generation Pictures